


Undulant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [721]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When I watched the episode where Jackson came to town and wanted Gibbs to meet his friend I couldn't help thinking that Jackson was lonely. This is a Jackson is lonely drabble.





	Undulant

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/22/2001 for the word [undulant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/22/undulant).
> 
> undulant  
> Resembling waves in form, motion, or occurrence.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #377 Jackson Gibbs.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Undulant

Jackson Gibbs sat on the shore of the river, fishing pole in one hand as he watched the undulant water alone. He was always lonely these days. He put on a good face when his son was around, but the truth was Stillwater wasn't doing it for him anymore. The women were the same as they'd always been and none of them were ones he'd want to share his life with.

Many a weekend was spent watching the soft waves of the river and trying to be at peace with his loneliness. Some things age and time couldn't cure, however. When his son was around he could forget for a little while, but that wasn't very often anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
